


Sans compromis

by AndersAndrew



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Castiel, Castiel Wants More, Idealism, M/M, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas qu'il était prude (enfin, un petit peu). Ce n'était pas qu'il était maladroit (même si c'était le cas).<br/>C'était juste qu'il n'était pas intéressé par le sexe en général.<br/>Mais ce qu'il partageait avec Dean, ça, c'était transcendantal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans compromis

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Sans compromis  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Angst léger  
> Personnages : Castiel(/Dean)  
> Nombre de mots : 393  
> Commentaires : écrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité (du 26 octobre au 1er novembre)

Ce n'est pas tout à fait qu'il est prude (même s'il l'est un peu).  
Ce n'est pas qu'il est maladroit (bien qu'il le soit en société, et même un peu plus avec les normes, les références culturelles et les personnes en petite tenue).  
C'était un peu plus que ça.  
Objectivement, il arrivait à trouver l'être humain beau. C'était comme regarder un ouvrage parfaitement accompli, et sans doute que cela s'apparentait davantage à de l'admiration envers le créateur qu'envers ses créatures.  
Pourtant Castiel était fasciné; il ne se lassait pas de les contempler. Il arrivait même à en aimer certaines (les frères Winchester étaient un bon exemple de ce qu'il trouvait de magnifique chez l'Homme, et d'aimable).  
Mais l'idée d'avoir du sexe avec un être humain ne lui avait jamais paru très attrayante.  
Il avait déjà assisté à des ébats; c'était comme observer un documentaire animalier.  
Il avait le regard clinique, le regard neutre de celui qui n'éprouve aucun désir.  
Ce n'est pas non plus qu'il ne pouvait pas en éprouver. La chair seule ne parvenait pas à le satisfaire, et pour que l'étincelle de l'excitation s'allume dans ses reins, il lui fallait un peu plus que ça.  
La proximité, l'intimité d'une relation; quelque chose de pur, quelque chose de si fort que ça déclenche chez lui une réaction physiologique, presque épidermique, et ce, malgré le contrôle absolu qu'il exerce sur le corps de son vaisseau.  
Avec Dean, c'était ce lien qui détraquait sa neutralité bienveillante, sa sensibilité éteinte. Tout était plus vif dès lors que ça le concernait. Tant et si bien qu'il oubliait parfois, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'ils étaient deux entités distinctes.  
Cela dépassait en grande partie tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors. Et l'idée de se mêler à lui, d'être engloutit par sa chaleur, lui faire éprouver de la joie à son contact, c'est ça qui le ravi, plus que le sexe, plus que les actes.  
Ce n'est pas qu'il considère ça comme sale.  
Simplement il rêvait à quelque chose de plus fondamental, qui dépasse les barrières physiques.  
Il aspirait à une forme de transcendance qui peut-être n'existait pas, mais dont il avait désespérément besoin; qui le détacherait de tout contexte, ne laissant qu'un vide, facile à combler, entre lui et celui auquel il tenait.  
C'était peut-être idéaliste. C'était peut-être irréalisable.  
Mais c'était ainsi qu'il aimait : sans compromis ni demi-mesure.


End file.
